Otto von Bismarck
thumbnome =Otto von Bismarck |imagem =Bismarck44.jpg |pais-de = [[Alemanha |mandato =1871 até 1890 |antes =- |depois =Leo von Caprivi |data_nascimento =1 de Abril 1815 |local_nascimento=Schönhausen, Saxônia |data_morte =30 de Julho 1898 |local_morte =Friedrichsruh |partido = }} Otto Leopold Edvard von Bismarck-Schönhausen (desde 1865 conde von Bismarck-Schönhausen, desde 1871 príncipe von Bismarck-Schönhausen, e desde 1890 duque von Lauenburg) (Schönhausen, 1 de Abril de 1815 — Friedrichsruh, Aumühle, 30 de Julho de 1898), foi um nobre, diplomata e político prussiano e uma personalidade internacional de destaque do século XIX. Quando primeiro-ministro do reino da Prússia (1862-1890), unificou a Alemanha, depois de uma série de guerras, tornando-se o primeiro chanceler (1871 - 1890) do Império Alemão. [[Ficheiro:Hamburg-Bismarck-Denkmal.jpg|thumb|left|Monumento a Bismarck em Hamburgo.]] De início extremamente conservador, aristocrata, e monarquista, Bismarck lutou contra o crescente movimento social democrata na década de 1880 ao tornar ilegais várias organizações e ao instituir, de forma pragmática, a lei de acidentes de trabalho, o reconhecimento dos sindicatos, o seguro de doença, acidente ou invalidez entre outras, convencido de que só com a acção do estado na resolução destes problemas se poderia fazer frente às novas ideias políticas. Tornou-se conhecido como o "Chanceler de Ferro" (Eiserner Kanzler). A política de Bismarck pautou-se pelo nacionalismo e pelo militarismo. As guerras com a Dinamarca e depois com a França asseguraram a unificação da Alemanha em torno de um regime militarista. Alguns historiadores observam que devido ao regime autoritário de Bismarck a democracia alemã posteriormente na república de Weimar falharia, iniciando-se o regime ditatorial do Terceiro Reich. Biografia thumb|left|Bismarck com 21 anos de idade (1836) Bismarck nasceu em Schönhausen, na propriedade de sua família abastada situada a oeste de Berlim, na Província da Saxônia, Prússia. Seu pai, Karl Wilhelm Ferdinand von Bismarck (Schönhausen, 13 de novembro de 1771 - 22 de novembro de 1845) foi um proprietário imobiliário junker e um ex-oficial prussiano militar; sua mãe, Wilhelmine Luise Mencken (Potsdam, 24 de fevereiro de 1789 - Berlim), foi uma filha bem-educada de um alto funcionário do governo em Berlim. A.J.P. Taylor mais tarde comentou sobre a importância desta dupla herança: apesar de Bismarck parecer fisicamente com seu pai, e aparentasse ser um junker prussiano para o mundo exterior — uma imagem que muitas vezes ele incentivou vestindo uniforme militar, mesmo que fosse não um oficial regular — ele também foi mais cosmopolita e altamente educado do que era normal para os homens de tal formação. Falava e escrevia fluentemente inglês,Crankshaw, Bismarck, p. 13 francês e russo.Taylor, Bismarck, The Man and the Statesman, p. 44 Quando jovem, costumava citar Shakespeare ou Byron em cartas a sua esposa. Foi educado nas escolas secundárias Friedrich-Wilhelm e Graues Kloster. De 1832 a 1833, estudou Direito na Universidade de Göttingen, onde foi um membro de uma corporação de estudantes antes de se matricular na Universidade Humboldt de Berlim (1833-35). Embora em Göttingen, Bismarck tornou-se amigo ao longo da vida de um estudante norte-americano, John Lothrop Motley, que descreveu Bismarck como Otto v. Rabenmark em sua novela a Esperança de Morton, ou as Memórias de um Provincial (1839). Motley se tornou um eminente historiador e dipomata. Bismarck desejava se tornar um diplomata, mas começou a sua formação prática como um advogado em Aachen e Potsdam, e logo renunciou, após ter colocado sua carreira em risco por cortejar sem prévio consentimento duas moças inglesas, primeiro Laura Russell, sobrinha do Duque de Cleveland, e em seguida Isabella Loraine-Smith, filha de um rico clérigo. Bismarck não conseguiu se casar com qualquer uma delas. Também serviu no exército durante um ano e tornou-se um oficial da Landwehr (reserva), antes de retornar para administrar as propriedades da família em Schönhausen quando da morte de sua mãe, quando ele estava com vinte e poucos anos. Depois de estudar Direito nas universidades de Göttingen e de Berlim, trabalhou por pouco tempo como administrador judicial em Aachen. Em 1847 conquistou uma cadeira no Landtag da Prússia e, três anos mais tarde, participou como representante da Prússia na Dieta de Frankfurt, onde se destacou por suas idéias conservadoras e antiaustríacas. Depois foi sucessivamente embaixador em São Petersburgo e Paris, onde conheceu o imperador Napoleão III. Retornou a Berlim em 1862 e foi nomeado por Guilherme I primeiro-ministro da Prússia, posto no qual se dedicou por inteiro à tarefa de forjar a unificação alemã. Em 1864 Bismarck levou a Prússia a uma guerra vitoriosa com a Dinamarca pela posse do Schleswig-Holstein (então dinamarquês, hoje pertencente à Alemanha). thumb|Quadro de Wilhelm Camphausen (1818–85) mostrando [[Napoleão Bonaparte|Napoleão III e o Príncipe de Bismarck na manhã seguinte à Batalha de Sedan.]] Duas etapas para atingir a unificação definitiva. Conseguiu, depois da guerra de 1866 contra a Áustria, que Viena cedesse a Berlim a preponderância no mundo germânico (1ª etapa). Na segunda etapa, precipitou com o despacho de Ems o seu país na guerra franco-prussiana de 1870, que terminou com a vitória da Prússia e trouxe a unificação definitiva dos estados alemães. Em 21 de março de 1871, Bismarck, considerado um herói, foi nomeado príncipe e chanceler imperial do Reich. Em seu célebre discurso de 14 de Maio de 1872 perante o Reichstag, para demonstrar bem a pujança e independência da Nação Alemã, afirmou perante os parlamentares: "Nach Canossa gehen wir nicht immer — weder körperlich noch geistig!" ("Nunca mais iremos a Canossa, nem de corpo nem de alma!"; recordando a humilhação sofrida pelo imperador germânico Henrique IV, em 1077, quando teve que ir, descalço e apenas com um cilício, em pleno inverno, pedir perdão ao Papa Gregório VII por não se haver submetido a autoridade papal, no castelo de Canossa, na Itália). thumb|left| Bismarck tornou-se [[Chanceler da Alemanha em 1873.]] Iniciou várias reformas administrativas internas, criou uma moeda comum para todo o estado, instituiu um banco central e promulgou um código civil e um código comercial comuns a toda a Alemanha. Em política externa, presidiu o Congresso de Berlim de 1878, no qual atuou como mediador entre as grandes potências. Nesse mesmo ano, uma aliança com a Áustria-Hungria marcou uma nova etapa de conservadorismo na política de Bismarck, que se refletiu internamente através de sua política anti-socialista. Contudo, na intenção de contestar as críticas social-democratas, instituiu um sistema de previdência social — o primeiro da história contemporânea — que lhe atraiu o apoio de amplos setores operários. Em política externa, sua atividade centrou-se na criação de um complexo sistema de alianças, destinado a conseguir o isolamento internacional da França e a realçar o papel da Alemanha. Em 1890, seu poder começou a declinar em virtude de crescentes divergências com o novo Kaiser, Guilherme II, que levaram o chanceler a demitir-se em 18 de março. thumb|Bismarck no seu leito de morte (Friedrichsruh, 2 de Agosto de 1898), desenho de Emanuel Grosser. Na última etapa da vida, afastado de toda atividade política, Bismarck dedicou-se à redação de suas Memórias. Morreu em Friedrichsruh, perto de Hamburgo, em 30 de julho de 1898. * Fritz Stern: Ouro e Ferro. Bismarck e seu banqueiro Bleichröder (Gold und Eisen. Bismarck und sein Bankier Bleichröder), Frankfurt am Main/Berlin (Ullstein Verlag) 1978 * Crankshaw, Edward. Bismarck. The Viking Press. (1981). * Taylor, A. J. P. Bismarck: the Man and the Statesman. Alfred A Knopf, New York, (1969). * Chanceler da Alemanha * Gerson Bleichröder - o banqueiro de Bismarck an:Otto von Bismarck ar:أوتو فون بسمارك arz:اوتو فون بيسمارك ast:Otto von Bismarck az:Otto fon Bismark bat-smg:Uots fuon Bėsmarks be:Ота фон Бісмарк bg:Ото фон Бисмарк bn:অটো ফন বিস্‌মার্ক br:Otto von Bismarck bs:Otto von Bismarck ca:Otto von Bismarck ceb:Otto von Bismarck cs:Otto von Bismarck cy:Otto von Bismarck da:Otto von Bismarck de:Otto von Bismarck el:Ότο φον Μπίσμαρκ en:Otto von Bismarck eo:Otto von Bismarck es:Otto von Bismarck et:Otto von Bismarck eu:Otto von Bismarck fa:اتو فون بیسمارک fi:Otto von Bismarck fiu-vro:Bismarcki Otto fr:Otto von Bismarck ga:Otto von Bismarck gd:Otto von Bismarck gl:Otto von Bismarck he:אוטו פון ביסמרק hi:बिस्मार्क hif:Otto von Bismarck hr:Otto von Bismarck hu:Otto von Bismarck hy:Օտտո ֆոն Բիսմարկ ia:Otto von Bismarck id:Otto von Bismarck io:Otto von Bismarck is:Otto von Bismarck it:Otto von Bismarck ja:オットー・フォン・ビスマルク ka:ოტო ფონ ბისმარკი kk:Бисмарк, Отто фон ko:오토 폰 비스마르크 ku:Otto von Bismarck la:Otho de Bismarck lb:Otto von Bismarck lt:Otto von Bismarck lv:Oto fon Bismarks mk:Ото фон Бизмарк ml:ഓട്ടോ വോൺ ബിസ്മാർക്ക് mn:Отто фон Бисмарк mr:ओटो फॉन बिस्मार्क ms:Otto von Bismarck mt:Otto von Bismarck nds:Otto von Bismarck ne:ओट्टो बिस्मार्क nl:Otto von Bismarck nn:Otto von Bismarck no:Otto von Bismarck pl:Otto von Bismarck pnb:بسمارک ro:Otto von Bismarck ru:Бисмарк, Отто фон scn:Otto von Bismarck sco:Otto von Bismarck sh:Otto von Bismarck simple:Otto von Bismarck sk:Otto von Bismarck sl:Otto von Bismarck sq:Otto von Bismarck sr:Ото фон Бизмарк sv:Otto von Bismarck sw:Otto von Bismarck ta:ஒட்டோ ஃபொன் பிஸ்மார்க் th:ออทโท ฟอน บิสมาร์ค tl:Otto von Bismarck tr:Otto von Bismarck uk:Отто фон Бісмарк ur:بسمارک vi:Otto von Bismarck wa:Otto von Bismarck war:Otto von Bismarck zh:奥托·冯·俾斯麦 |thumb|otto von bismarck ]] Categoria:Primeiros-ministros da Alemanha Categoria:Grã-cruzes da Ordem de Nossa Senhora da Conceição de Vila Viçosa Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Göttingen Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade Humboldt de Berlim Categoria:Império Alemão